


I Am Hades

by Nightfox_Riveria



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: An evil one to be specific, BAMF Hades, BAMF Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Cereal, Cinnamon Roll Hades, Death is death until it's Death, Demeter is annyoing, Dysfunctional Family, Family Issues, Freaking adorable, Friends make better people to marry, Greatest mother of all time, Hades goes willingly with Persephone, Hades is a Good Parent, Hades is a cinnabun, I will make it Persephone kidnaps Hades, It makes sense, Kronos is a weird dad, Motherly Rhea is the best, Not sure you can make him even more BAMF but ok, OC as Hades, OC is Hades, OC reincarnated as Hades, Oh my gosh, Persephone (Percy Jackson) is a Good Parent, Persephone Goes Willingly With Hades (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Puppy Cerbeus, Rebirth, Reincarnated as Hades, Reincarnation, Titan aunts and uncles, WTF, family isn't family until they're yours, i WILL make this happen, no, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfox_Riveria/pseuds/Nightfox_Riveria
Summary: OC reincarnates as Hades. That's it, that's the story.
Relationships: Hades & Poseidon & Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Percy Jackson)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	I Am Hades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The fear of death follows from the fear of life. The man who lives fully is prepared to die at any time."
> 
> ~Mark Twain

It hurt.

Why did it hurt?

Looking down, they could see their blood. Their blood.

Sucking in a breath only to realize that they couldn't breath. They couldn't breathe. Coughing, they doubled over as blood sprayed out, painting the walls red. Dimly, they registered the burning pain that crept up from the recesses of their body until they felt like screaming.

It hurt.

They choked on their blood, coughing out the vital life substance.

All it took was a single bullet.

A single bullet.

A single bullet to take a life, and a single bullet to save one. It wouldn't make sense but...in some twisted way it did.

To save their friend, their brother, they had to die. A life for a life, to repay a long overdue debt.

Yet they couldn't bare to leave him like this. Why wasn't he smiling? Weakly, they smile, they could feel blood dribbling down their face. Ignoring this, they stroked their younger brother's hair. Their smile, it was nothing compared to their brother's smile, but...just for him they'll smile, one last time.

"Smile. I want...I want to see you smile."

Crystal, blue, eyes grew watery with tears, soon he'll start bawling. No, this isn't what they want. Wasn't their brother always talking about how much he wanted them to smile, so why wasn't he smiling?

Unsteadily, they tried to take a step further only... they didn't realize when they had fallen to the ground, but now they couldn't get up. So with reluctance, they stayed in the growing puddle of blood as their brother cried. Softly they cooed at their little brother, trying to calm the tears that streamed down those tear-stained eyes.

"Hey, don't cry my little sunshine. You're okay and that's all that matters. Okay? You matter. Y-you matter so much to me."

They started coughing again, their entire body shaking with the force of their bloody coughs. Familiar hands cradled him, holding them so tightly as though they might leave. The again...

"Shh my little sunshine. I'm right here."

It hurt to talk, but they continued.

To gain the strength needed to ignore that pain, that twisting pain, so they listened. Listened to their brother's humming, however off-key it was it was still their song. Even though it was now tinged with something akin to fear and sadness.

He shouldn't be sad.

Their brother should be happy, he has everything they had wanted, everything he had ever wanted. They had given so much to him, so why is he so sad?

They were always such opposites.

Cracking a ragged smile, they chuckled at the irony. They were everything he wasn't, their little brother was good, they were not.

Odd for them to die a 'good' death, a heroic one almost.

They had always seen themselves as the villain. The bad guy. For a few morsels of bread, they were willing to hurt to protect what was theirs, their smiles, their lives. For clothing, they were willing to take and take to keep what was theirs.

Yet, for all that they had done, they could never keep what was most important.

They could never be there when they were needed. Their brother had to learn to survive alone, afraid, abandoned their mind whispered. Even when they had strived to be the best, to be more, just for him.They had tried so hard to become strong enough to protect, to guard those innocent smiles so that they were never tainted by the bleakness of fate.

They HATED how The Prophecy set them against each other. They HATED how the world took everything they had ever loved, ever knew and spat it back as some twisted version that wanted vengeance for something they never did. They hated how their brother was used and used, how he was turned against them because they tried to help him SEE. See how he was being betrayed and used.

All they ever wanted was to protect him.

So odd that their brother ended up doing the same.

It was getting harder to breathe.

It hurt.

It was so cold.

The darkness was so welcoming. Unlike those eyes that simmered with hatred, those crystal clear eyes that used to glow with trust and happiness before...

When the darkness finally fell over their eyes, they smiled. Smiled as they let themselves succumb to the lullaby they had heard, the song that faded into the lullaby that always ended.

Their Mother's lullaby. The song of the Living that faded so sweetly into the lullaby of the Dead.

That vibrant song that faded to such a sweet lullaby. A truly beautiful song, one that varied person to person. Some were chaotic, others were quiet and small, others were cheerful and full of remorse. There were so many tunes, but they all faded into a lullaby.

It was a curse, it was a gift. It was their birthright. It was necromancy.

From nothing they had built themselves a life. From nothing they became so much more.

Except they were never accepted by society, by their friends, by his brother when their curse-gift-was found out. That was okay, they were never accepted by the Living anyways. They were unusual in a way most weren't.

Now they are dead. Odd, they can think so much more clearer now that they're dead.

Now they drifted, drifted in that familiar darkness. That darkness that they had always known, the one that accepted them for what they were. The one that had protected them in shadows.

In the shadows they had hid, starving and wanting.

The darkness had always accepted them, but they had still yearned for the light. Betrayal, now they know that you should never yearn for what's not yours. His brother was not his to protect, to love, to care for, to raise.

Their brother was always meant to live in the light, that blinding light. Naivelly they had wanted to join him, but it wasn't because they were they afraid to step into the light, but rather the light left before they could get there.

Yet when their friend, brother embraced society's darkness, the wrong wrong one, he still was just as bright. His song was still the same.

He chased away that darkness, the one that had always felt wrong. Yet even when they stood in the blinding light, the one that was his...

The darkness never left.

It had been there in the beginning, it was there when they Lived, now they are together again in Death.

Perhaps they shouldn't have strived to have what was not theirs but for what they will have. To mix the light and dark is wrong, but to be of both is fine. You cannot force what is to be what it is not, but you can just be.

Be—

Be themselves.

This time, they will be darkness.

They are darkness.

This familiar darkness that wrapped around them like a warm blanket, but it wasn't warm. It wasn't cold either. It was safe. Dark shadows were what kept them safe.

Hm, somethings changed, they don't know what but...this darkness was not the same. They were still floating but...it's different.

Oh, something changed again.

What is it?

Falling.

They were falling.

Falling.

Falling.

Falling.

Falling.

Up.

Falling up.

Into the harsh and cold light, they screamed. They screamed because this light, had chased away that beautiful darkness. The only light that had not ever hurt was gone, he was gone. Now this-this new light...it hurt.

A voice broke through their screaming. Aged and worn, so tired and ready to just let go and...the woman's words froze his mind.

"Congratulations, it's a baby boy! What a screamer this one is, that's good, it means he has strong lungs. He's a bit small but that's okay, such a pretty baby he is."

Startled at the shrill, annoying, voice they stopped their screaming. His screaming perhaps...what?

"Can I hold my baby now?"

This new voice was oddly familiar, and it was comforting. It was like honey, sugary sweet and golden.

Large hands shifted around him, a giant's hands. Trying not to hyperventilate, they searched for that comforting voice. Then a big blue thing covered his face.

Um.

Light peeked through the blanket. Suddenly he was staring at a woman's face.

She was pretty, with large round eyes, those eyes. They were so full of hope and joy, but they were dark, not emotionally 'dark' but rather held that thing that they had. Those eyes had power.

The woman's hair was like a waterfall of dark brown curls, framing her face elegantly. Her mouth was slightly parted as she smiled tiredly. She was truly beautiful.

Hands out-stretched, she cradled her newborn. Smiling her gaze was filled with warmth, love, and pure adoration.

"Hades, I love you so much. I hope you remember that. Okay?"

Her voice trembled at the end, wobbling with unsaid emotion. Unshed tears visible in her sad sad eyes.

Don't cry.

Taking deep breaths, she held me close. Like a one-sided hug.

"I love you so much my dear Adonis."

Suddenly that shrill voice broke through that moment I had with my...mother.

"Lord Kronos wants to hold his child! Come now, he's right here Rheia."

My...mother trembled in some unnamed emotion. Her hold on him grew tighter, more protective.

"I love you Adonis. I hope he can love you too."

With that she held me up, while another pair of rougher and less gentle hands snatched him from that beautiful lady.

The white glimmer of teeth, a wailing cry and...

They were falling, he was falling. He was falling down his father's throat. Kicking and screaming they tried to escape.

No.

Please.

No.

Was dying not enough? Was not being there to watch his brother grow up, to protect him, to lose every good thing that they ever had not enough? Now to die a second time?

To die in this undignified way, in their new father's stomach, not enough?

The acidic smell of undigested food and something like vomit, flooded his nostrils. It stunk and...they were going to die here.

Wailing, they tried to escape. Chubby baby limbs flailed uselessly.

With growing horror they-he now-pulled and tugged on something. He knew it was useless but he didn't want to die like this. Fearfully he continued to cry as the stomach acids came into view.

No. No. NO!

He could see several faces looking up, eyes wide and so so empty. No, he doesn't want to die like this. Floating headlessly in a cannibals stomach. Eyes blinked, with horror he realized they were alive!

Arms out-stretched as though to catch him.

He doesn't want to be eaten by stomach monsters!!!

Closing his eyes, he grabbed one last time onto that darkness, desperately scrabbling for purchase. Trembling, he waited to land in the acids an for those arms to pick him up and eat him like that man, Kronos, did.

Curling up, he continued to wait for the harsh landing only to realize that he was wrapped in shadows. No, he is the shadow.

He is the shadow, that wraps around them all in the stomach. Smiling he realized that he was safe. That he wouldn't get eaten by the stomach monsters. With pride he watched as those humanoid forms searched for him, wading through the chunks of food and drink.

He could hear a lullaby, his lullaby. It was still with him.

How?

He died, and-and he's so tired.

So tired.

He let his eyes close, and let his body rest.

Never did the newly-named Adonis realize that was the first Shadow Travel done in the history of the world, it was incomplete as they had merely slipped into the Shadow Realm but it was still Shadow Travel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically Hades is not actually named Hades, no his real name is Adonis. Hades is just a title he inherited when he gained ownership of the Underworld.


End file.
